The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile applications (apps) and more specifically relates to the Cuddle mobile application.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile app is a computer program designed to run on smartphones, tablet computers and other mobile devices. Mobile apps were originally offered for general productivity and information retrieval, including email, calendar, contacts, and stock market and weather information. The explosion in number and variety of apps made discovery a challenge, which in turn led to the creation of a wide range of review, recommendation, and curation sources, including blogs, magazines, and dedicated online app-discovery services. Many new apps are desirable to provide convenient solutions to the users.
Various attempts have been made to solve the problems which may be found in the related art but have thus far been unsuccessful. A need exists for a reliable mobile application to avoid many or if not most of the above-mentioned problems.